Crossed Lives
by FranzyPearlfan
Summary: The Chasers wake up and realize that Tori, Finn, and Sena have somehow switched bodies. This may get confusing for yo so bare with me here. As always read and review It's pretty obvious where I got this idea from if you recognize the dialouge.


**AN: Ok this story is going to be confusing I know so bare with me. For starters I should tell you how to tell one person from the other. So when I say Tori/Finn I mean to say that it's Tori's Protoplasm or soul and Finn's body. So you got this now great we can start the story now!**

"Rai! I can't believe you made us get out of the town like that!" Sena yelled into Rai's ear as she pulled him into the airship. "You of all People!"

"I'm sorry Sena, but we barely escaped the convergence as it is," Rai argued. "Aren't you the one who says that we can't go into the town if there is a Tai Chi convergence without protection."

"Will you two stop fighting," Donha sighed coming into the ship. Tori and Finn nodded.

"Sorry," Rai said. Sena turned her head around.

"Puff," she huffed. "Sorry I just don't want the dragonoids to get it."

"We'll go in tomorrow," Finn assured. "Right now it's getting dark."

"At least the town was smaller than usual," Tori stated. The Chasers went to go eat dinner.

The next morning, Tori woke up feeling a bit strange.

'Ugg,' he thought. "I must have eaten too much." He looked around for his glasses but to no avail. He sighed as he went to the bathroom to wash up.

Meanwhile Rai was making breakfast, being the first one for up once.

"I feel great," Rai said. He was surprised he knew where everything was. "Aw well Finn can take over dishes." He wondered where everyone was. He checked the clock to make sure that his team wasn't playing a joke on him.

"Hey Rai," Donha said entering the kitchen. "Surprised you're up."

"I guess I want to make sure we have enough time to get to the card," Rai said waiting for the beagles to be done cooking.

"I'll finish up," Donha said when he saw Rai fidgeting. Rai nodded running to the bathroom. When he got there he heard the shower stop running.

"Hurry up in there," Rai pounded on the door. He knew Sena's bathroom was right next door but last time someone entered there, they got beat up bad. He waited impatiently for the person to finish. "Come on in there!"

"OK, OK," someone said. Rai was a bit confused at the voice but thought he was hearing things. "I'm coming out."

"About time," Rai shouted. When the door opened his eyes grew wide. He saw Sena there in her underwear and her pajama shirt on. He slowly went into the bathroom almost mindlessly. When he went out he went to the kitchen and crouched down in the corner and remained silent.

"Rai you ok?" Donha asked. He noticed Rai looked very pale. "You sick or something?" He felt for a temperature but Rai felt fine.

"Is he ok?" someone asked. Doha turned to see Finn at the door.

"He's not sick," Donha shrugged. "But I don't know much after that." Donha noticed that Finn was playing with his hair trying to put into a ponytail.

"What's wrong?" Finn said when he saw Donha looking confused. "You've seen me do this lots of times."

"Not in recent memory," Donha said. Finn shrugged continuing to play with his hair. Donha turned to Rai.

'Don't tell me that's why you're awfully quiet,' he thought. Rai remained silent.

"So what are we having for breakfast?" Finn asked, his hair now in a ponytail.

"Beagles," Donha replied trying not to look to weirded out.

"Seriously Donha," Finn said. "Stop looking like I never put my hair up."

"Uh sorry," Donha said. Finn went to Rai.

"Rai did you see a ghost or something?" Finn said putting his hands on his hips. Rai barely managed to shake his head. Finn shrugged. "I'm going to change." Donha nodded. In a few minutes Tori entered the room.

"Sup'," Donha said. He noticed that Tori wasn't wearing his glasses. Tori pointed to Rai looking at Donha expectantly. "He's been like that since he went to the bathroom." Tori nodded. "Can you see ok." Tori looked confused.

"Sure I can, Donha," Tori said. Donha was very confused at that point that he didn't answer. Tori silently went to the refrigerator and took out a drink and sat down at the table.

'This is weird,' Donha thought. 'First Rai is paler than Finn, then Finn acts like he always puts his hair up, now Tori is unusually silent and is not wearing his glasses.' Things weren't adding up. He finished making breakfast and went to go get everyone. He literally picked up Rai and sat him down at the table next to Tori. Rai then started crying right there and then.

"Rai What happened!" Donha yelled. Even Tori was even looking a bit scared. But Rai still wouldn't reply. Tori smacked Rai in the back. Rai looked at Tori and Donha and cried out.

"I saw Sena in her panties!" he blubbered. Donha and Tori merely nodded. Tori went to go get some tissues. Donha sat down next to Rai.

"Um how am I supposed to comfort you?" Donha asked. Rai just cried over the table. "Are you more scared that you saw Sena in her panties or-"

"YOU WHAT!" someone bellowed. Donha and Rai looked up and saw Finn looking pissed off. His face was red from embarrassment, horror, and anger.

"Why are you mad?" Donha asked as Rai cried even harder.

"Didn't you hear him? He saw me in my panties!" Finn screamed. Donha looked confused.

"Uh I don't think he be this traumatized by seeing you in your undies," Donha stated. Rai barely nodded. Sena came into the room. Rai looked in horror and hid under the table.

"A, What's with Rai? And b, since when did you start putting your hair up?" Sena asked. Finn looked shocked at Sena then held her in a vice grip.

"Hey!" Donha said pulling them apart.

"You are _so_ dead!" Finn said. Tori came into the room and pulled Sena away from Finn. When he saw Finn he gasped.

"This is one sick trick man," Tori said looking mad. In seconds the three of them were tackling each other and Donha was trying to pry them off each other.

"Rai I could use some help!" Donha yelled. Rai ran to help as best he could but he could only get Tori out of the fight. Hak then came into the room.

"Hey I can't think with all this racket!" he yelled.

"Sorry Hak," Donha said pulling Finn of Sena. Finn was shooting dirty looks at Sena. Sena had her eyes squeezed shut. "What is going on with you three?"

"Rai saw me in my panties!" Finn yelled.

"They tackled me!" Sena cried out.

"He's playing a sick joke!" Tori shouted pointing at Finn. Donha, Rai and Hak, looked confused.

"Finn I didn't see you in your panties," Rai finally said somewhat recovered. He went to Sena. "Sena I'm very sorry for looking at you in your underwear. Please forgive me."

"Don't apologize to him, Rai!" Finn yelled. Sena was looking confused.

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Sena asked. "I'm not Sena." Rai just blinked after hearing that.

"Say what?" Rai said.

"I'm not Sena," Sena repeated.

"Yeah apologize to me!" Finn said glaring at Rai.

"But I saw-" Rai said now even more confused.

"Then who are you?" Donha asked cautiously.

"I'm Tori," Sena replied.

"WHAT!" Rai, Donha, and Hak shouted.

"Wait if you're Tori then who's he?" Rai asked pointing at _Tori_.

"Finn," _Tori_ replied.

"I guess that makes you Sena," Donha said to _Finn_.

"Yup" that person said. Donha put his arm on top of his head.

"Great we got body switching going on," he said to Rai and Hak.

"So when Tori/Sena came out of the shower he thought he was still in his body?" Rai said feeling a bit relieved.

"Well I can't blame you if it happened like that," Sena/Finn said. "After all even if it was my body, Tori err me err that guy knew nothing of not being female. So he err she thought it was ok to show Rai in his err her undergarments without Rai being traumatized."

"Uh I guess," Tori/Sena said. "Man even though this is your body Sena I still can't see very well."

"I wonder why we weren't affected," Rai said. Donha looked down in thought. "Come to think of it, one of each of their feet were in the convergence."

"I guess that's why it took so long," Donha said. Finn/Tori came back into the room giving Tori/Sena his glasses.

"Great but how are we supposed to get the Tai Chi back without switching bodies," Rai said. "I mean it's not the worst thing ever but, there's always a time limit on these things."

"The first thing we got to do is to find out which Tai Chi it is," Donha said. "Come on Rai." Donha said pulling Rai. The rest of the team followed.

Outside the town the team was looking around the card. They saw it over a Macy's.

"Figures," Rai said.

"It's seuwichi," Sena/Finn pointing to the card.

"At least it sounds like English," Rai pointed out. "Finn err Sena."

"Right," Sena/Finn said. "Tai Chi Pa! Break!"

"It will keep us safe right," Rai asked Sena/Finn inside the bubble that went around him and Donha. She nodded. Inside the town they saw several people freaking out.

"How am I my wife?" a man or a woman said. Other people were climbing on top of trees feeling great saying that they could live the lives the wanted.

"This is weird," Rai said.

"I guess that not everyone minds the convergence," Tori/Sena said.

"I'm sorry but Sena," Rai said. Sena/Finn turned around.

"I now realize that Tori's glasses only work on Tori."

"Yeah I know," She said.

"Watch out!" Suddenly someone on a bike ran into Rai and Donha. "I'm sorry I'm still getting used to that big of bike the biker said before he or she ran off.

"How come I'm still me," Rai said getting up. Donha noticed he was the same as well. "This convergence is weird."

"I guess it is," Finn/Tori. "Well we need to go get to Macy's."

"Come on guys," Sena/Finn said calling over her/his shoulder.

"I now realize why you don't want to be leader Finn," Rai said. Finn/Tori nodded solemnly.

"Wait!" Sena/Finn said. "Where are the Dragonoids?"

"Probably freaking out if the came together," Tori/Sena said. "Imagine that."

"Uh I'd rather not," Rai said. "That would be too weird." Suddenly the clock began to make noise like a church bell or something.

"Donha what time is it?" Tori/Sena asked.

"11:22," Donha said looking at his watch. They couldn't remember what happened after that because they blacked out. When Tori woke up he looked around.

"Great now where am I?" he asked himself. He looked down and screamed seeing Donha's feet. "Aw come on I switched again!"

On the other side of town Donha woke up with Sena's body by him.

"Hey Tori wake up," he said to Sena.

Sena stood up and wobbled for a bit. She then looked at herself looking confused and scared.

"You ok man?" Donha asked before he looked down. "Ok now I'm Finn. This is confusing. Isn't it Tori?" Sena's body went a little pale. "Seriously are you ok man?"

"Yeah," she said. "But I'm not Tori or Sena!" Donha/Finn's eyes went wide.

"Rai!" he shouted. Rai/Sena nodded.

"That makes you Donha right?" he/she asked. Donha/Finn nodded.

"You got it Rai," he said. They went to go get the other members of the team. "How you feel?"

"A sudden urge to go see some pop band and sing Lady Gaga," Rai/Sena answered. Donha/Finn looked a bit weirded out. "It's not my brain."

"Girls," Donha/Finn said.

"You're the one in a ponytail," Rai/Sena pointed out. Donha/Finn took out the ponytail.

"Here you take it," he ordered Rai.

"Why me?!" Rai/Sena shouted.

"Well you're the girl," Donha/Finn said.

"Yeah, yeah," Rai/Sena. Eventually they ran into Rai's body. "Hey I _am_ good looking!"

"Get the heck out of my body," Rai's body yelled. "And you are not good looking!"

"Great," Rai/Sena said. "Sena's in my body!"

"Yeah I am!" Sena/Rai said. "The question is why?"

"I guess the Tai Chi switches bodies periodically," Donha/Finn said. "Come on we still have to find Finn and Tori."

"Chances are that Finn stayed in Tori's body," Rai/Sena said putting his/her hands on Sena's hips.

"Stop that," Sena/Rai said smacking Rai/Sena.

"Sheesh it's like before only you are in each other's bodies," Donha/Finn said.

"Well it's his brain's fault," Sena/Rai said. Rai/Sena looked shocked.

"RAI!" someone yelled. Donha's body was making Sena/Rai go up and down. Sena looked like she couldn't breathe. "I keep changing bodies."

"Dude your hugging Sena," Rai/Sena said. Tori/Donha looked up.

"I knew that," he said letting go of Sena/Rai. Then Tori ran up to them. "Are you still Finn?" Finn/Tori nodded.

"Well this card is just peachy," Sena/Rai said.

"Be a man, Sena," Rai/Sena said. Sena/Rai smacked him again.

"Is it a coincidence that those two switched bodies?" Finn/Tori asked. Donha/Finn and Tori/Donha shrugged.

"Come on," Sena/Rai said. "Before we switch bodies again." The Chasers went along to Macy's but before they could they saw a mass outbreak of confusion of the town folk.

"MOMMY!" said an adult presumed to be a child. "I don't want to be an adult anymore!"

"You think they'd be used to crazy," Tori/Donha said. Sena/Rai pulled his ear away from the crowd. "OW!"

"Stop joking around we got to get to Macy's," Sena/Rai shouted.

"I miss Rai in Rai's body," Tori/Donha said.

"I'm not having much fun here either Tori," Rai/Sena said. "No offense Sena."

"Yeah well I don't like it as much as you don't," Sena/Rai said letting go of Tori/Donha.

"Ok we're almost over to Macy's," Donha/Finn said. Outside of Macy's they saw the clock that rung earlier.

"11:51," Sena/Rai said. "Let's hope its not every half hour." The team nodded. They ran inside the building and through a lot of work managed to get to the roof. Just as they saw the card the clock rang again. When they woke up they realized that they have switched bodies again.

"Dang it," Rai said looked at her feet. "I'm still Sena!"

"Yeah well now I'm Donha," Sena/Donha.

"And I'm you," Finn/Rai said.

"And I'm Finn," Tori/Finn said.

"That makes me, Tori," Donha stated. "Let's see about 39 minutes." Rai/Donha gave Tori/Finn his glasses.

"Come on there's the card," Sena/Rai said.

"How do we stop the card," Rai/Donha said.

"I don't know," Sena/Rai said. "Finn any ideas?" Finn/Sena shrugged. "Well we got to try something before we're stuck like this."

"Wait let me see something," Finn/Sena said. He went to the clock. "Tai Chi Pong! Wind!" Unfortunately it wasn't as strong as Sena's attack but it seemed to work enough. Suddenly they switch bodies again.

"UGG! I'm Rai again!" Sena/Rai said.

"I'm not that bad!" Rai/Tori shouted.

"Seriously," Tori/Donha said. "This is just confusing. Can't we be in our bodies again?"

"I wish we could Tori," Donha/Sena said. "Right Finn err Finn?" Sure enough Finn was the only one in his body.

"Sweetness," Finn said in his usual voice.

"Looks like that clock is somehow related, to our body switching," Sena/Donha said looking at the clock.

"Great we just got to keep it from ringing," Rai/Tori said.

"Not that simple, Rai," Sena/Rai said. "We could end up stuck in thee bodies, and I don't mean that from my personal opinion. I talking about all those people down there." Rai/Tori nodded.

"Speaking of Sena err Tori or whoever was in Sena's body this morning," Donha/Sena said. "Don't you think you could've had more for breakfast?" Sena/Rai rolled her/his eyes.

"Hey why don't we just wait for it to reverse it's effects and get us into the correct bodies," Rai/Tori said. "I mean it's bound to happen."

"That could take to long Rai," Sena/Rai said. "Wait reverse?" Rai/Tori nodded his head. "That gives me an idea. Finn!" Finn looked up. "Don't you have the reverse character?"

"Yeah but I never use it," Finn said.

"Well us it now!" Rai/Sena ordered. Finn sighed and got out the card.

"Stop this conversion. Tai Chi Yeog! Reverse!" Finn shouted. In a few seconds everyone switched bodies yet again.

"I'm me!" Rai said.

"I'm back!" Sena said delighted.

"Like me too!" Donha said which meant Tori was back.

"Sweetness," Finn said yet again.


End file.
